Thrombotic Thrombocytopenic Purpura (TTP) is a disorder of the blood characterized by low platelets, low red blood cell count (caused by premature breakdown of the cells), and neurological abnormalities. The sharp drop in the number of red blood cells and platelets in the blood is associated with severe problems affecting the kidneys and brain, along with fever and bleeding. Purpura refers to the characteristic bleeding that occurs beneath the skin, or in mucus membranes, which produces bruises, or a red rash-like appearance; the bleeding can be catastrophic. The neurological symptoms associated with this disease include headaches, confusion, speech changes, and alterations in consciousness, which vary from lethargy to coma; other symptoms include development of kidney abnormalities. These symptoms can be very severe, and fatal.
Although TTP-like disorders have been associated with various medications, bone marrow transplantation, pregnancy, HIV infection, and autoimmune disease, most cases appear sporadically, without an obvious precipitating factor. This disease is seen most commonly in adults from 20 to 50 years old, with women affected slightly more often than men. In most TTP patients, the onset of the disease occurs in otherwise healthy individuals, and there is no history of a similar condition in other family members. However, in a smaller set of individuals, there is evidence suggesting that the condition may be inherited. This evidence is rare reported cases of familial TTP, where the disease begins early in life or sometime shortly after birth, with multiple recurrences and thus a chronic relapsing course; other family members may also be affected. The disease strikes about 4 out of every 100,000 people.
Current treatment consists of infusion of fresh frozen plasma with or without plasma exchange or plasmapheresis. In plasmapheresis, blood is withdrawn from the patient as for a blood donation. Then the plasma portion of the blood is removed by passing the blood through a cell separator. The cells are saved, reconstituted with a plasma substitute, and returned to the patient as a blood transfusion. In TTP, this treatment is repeated daily until blood tests show improvement. People who do not respond to this treatment, or who have frequent recurrences, may require removal of the spleen.
Prior to the development of modern treatment protocols, fatality during an acute episode of TTP was greater than 90% (Rock et al. (1991) N. Engl. J. Med. 325, 393-397; George (2000) Blood 96, 1223-1229). Plasmapheresis has improved the outcome of this disease so that now 80 to 90% of patients recover completely; however, fatalities still occur. Although most incidents of the disease are acute, when relapses occur, the disease can become chronic. Despite marked improvement in treatment outcome, the molecular pathogenesis of TTP is still unknown and the specific plasma factor(s) responsible for the acute onset of this disease, or recovery following treatment, remains to be identified. Because the cause is unknown, there is no way to prevent the disease.
Thus, what is needed are improved methods to treat the disease, to decrease fatality and to decrease the appearance and/or severity of the consequent debilitating symptoms associated with the disease. What is also needed is a method to determine the susceptibility of individuals to the disease, in efforts to prevent the appearance and/or severity of symptoms. What is also needed is a method to identify those individuals for whom the disease appears to be genetic.